Take Control
by kirsandstaceftw
Summary: Overpowering: so strong as to be irresistible. Rated for heavy sexual content. Troyella oneshot.


_Don't forget to save your energy for tonight, baby. I left a little note for you on the bed to read when you get home. See you tonight. _

Four long hours after Gabriella received the suggestive txt from her boyfriend Troy she entered their house, quickly making her way up the stairs to their bedroom, eager to read the note from Troy.

As her eyes found the small white envelope sitting on their blood red comforter she felt her heart speed up, her mouth going dry as she felt the butterflies in her stomach double at what the note would say.

Opening the envelope Gabriella sat down on the edge of the bed, sliding the note out and unfolding it before she read the words, a confused expression crossing her face as she did so.

Troy's letter in no way helped settle the butterflies in Gabriella's stomach, her thoughts now trying to work out the somewhat cryptic hints he had given her, the only clear thing was that she was to put on the clothing from the bag on the dresser and wait for him on the bed.

The bag on the dresser was a small gift bag and Gabriella wondered just what he wanted her to wear as she crossed the short distance to retrieve it, a gasp sounding from her as she took out the lone item in the gift bag, a pair of lacy black panties.

Feeling her core start to moisten Gabriella dropped the bag about the floor, forgotten about as she hurried to undress, not knowing how long until Troy would be home, or what he would say if she hadn't followed his instructions.

Once her clothes had been discarded in a pile on the floor and Gabriella had slipped into the panties, feeling slightly silly wearing just the one article of clothing she made her way back to the bed, settling against the headboard as she waited for her boyfriend to arrive home.

Twenty minutes later Troy arrived home, shutting his car door quietly before he made his way inside, kicking off his shoes at the door, dropping his backpack next to them before he headed upstairs, following the same route Gabriella had traveled a half hour beforehand.

The sight he was met with made his already hardening member pulse, Gabriella was sitting on the bed, her slender, golden body exposed for him to see, her dark curls spilling over her shoulders, sitting on the curves of her breasts that were rising and falling with each breath. Her eyes were closed, a sleepy smile on her lips that led Troy to believe she had been thinking about what was to come as she drifted off.

As he crossed the room he let his shirt jacket slide to the floor as he wrestled his tie off, letting it drop to the floor beside the bed.

Carefully as not to wake Gabriella Troy climbed onto the bed, placing one of his knees on either side of Gabriella's hips he tilted her chin up until her mouth was easily accessible by him.

Leaning down until his lips brushed against Gabriella's he stilled for a second, waiting for her lips to search for his again before he kissed her properly.

Sure enough, even in her sleep Gabriella sought out Troy's lips and he kissed her deeply, not giving either of them any time to ease into the kiss he plunged his tongue into her mouth, running it across the roof of her mouth before tangling with her own tongue. His lips worked hard against Gabriella's, bruising both pairs as Gabriella woke up and kissed back just as roughly.

Sliding his hand into his pocket he produced two pieces of material, tying each piece to the headboard Troy then broke off the kiss.

"Slide down the bed," he ordered as he shifted until he was kneeling next to Gabriella. She followed his instructions, sliding down until she was laying flat her back and Troy told her it was far enough.

Taking her left wrist Troy made quick work of tying one of the loose ends of material around it, followed by the right wrist effectively leaving Gabriella tied helplessly to the bed, wearing just a pair of now damp panties while Troy was free and still clothed.

* * *

Without a word Troy got up and left the room with the intent to make Gabriella frustrated at having to wait for the pleasure to begin. He went down to the kitchen where he poured himself a glass of water, noticing how dry his throat was in anticipation of what he had planned.

Deciding that Gabriella would be going stir crazy since he'd been gone close to five minutes he headed back upstairs, stopping at the door to observe the love of his life tied up to their bed, waiting for him, needing him.

When Troy had left the room Gabriella had tested the restraints, finding they were most definitely not coming off no matter how hard she pulled which put a smile on her face. She'd hoped he wasn't going to leave her for too long, a pulse had already formed between her legs at being tied up and Gabriella had so many thoughts going through her head that weren't helping her to patiently wait for Troy to return to the room.

"Miss me?" Troy's voice sounded through the room and Gabriella jerked her head to the doorway, taking in his amused yet lustful expression.

"Troy," Gabriella's strangled voice called his name, begging him to begin what he had planned, showing him she just couldn't wait any longer.

Troy slowly made his way across the room, taunting her as he undid his shirt buttons at an equally slow speed. He left the shirt to fall open, showing off his white undershirt which clung to his muscles, making Gabriella crave running her hands over them, tracing them with her tongue, but she knew tonight, Troy was in control.

When Troy reached the bed he wasted no time positioning himself back over Gabriella, his evident erection already rubbing up against her panties, enticing her, a sign of things to come.

Troy lowered his head until Gabriella's lips were almost within his reach, her labored breathing blowing against his face and he could almost taste her.

"You're mine tonight," he whispered, ducking his head so he could bite down on the lobe of her ear. "I can do whatever I like, and you just have to lie there… and enjoy it."

Gabriella gasped at the added bit of his sentence, her hands instinctively reaching out to move his head to her lips but the restraints stopped her from doing so.

A growl of frustration escaped Gabriella's lips and Troy chuckled softly into her ear before his teeth went back to nipping at the lobe, working their way up to the cartilage at the top of her ear, feeling her squirm under him. Troy knew Gabriella's ears were extremely sensitive and that was why he had decided to start with them, it would quickly work her up to where he needed her since his plan didn't involve as more foreplay as they were used to.

Switching to the other ear Troy moved one of his hands down to Gabriella's panties, his hand pressing against her wetness through the silk, rubbing up and down against her folds roughly, his thumb pressing down against her clit, flicking it occasionally which drew out a moan from Gabriella each time.

Troy moved his mouth down her body, stopping to suck harshly at her collarbone, leaving the skin to bruise as he headed south to her breast, suddenly biting down for a split second on her nipple before sucking it into his mouth to sooth it as Gabriella's breath hissed through her clenched teeth. She could feel him smiling against her skin as he nipped and licked his way across her chest, repeating her action on her other nipple before sucking ruthlessly on the soft skin on the curve of her right breast, leaving a series of small red marks on the golden skin.

When he was done marking her he kissed her once more, his fingers alternating between raking through her curls and digging slightly into her skull as he held her head in place as he ravaged her thoroughly with his lips, teeth and tongue, exploring and tasting every inch of her hot mouth.

Gabriella's mind was torn from the feel of Troy's tongue working against her own as his knees roughly parted her thighs, allowing him to settle himself directly in the middle of her body between her legs. The room filled with the sound of Gabriella's panting as Troy broke off the kiss, using his hands to slide Gabriella's panties down her thighs, lifting first one leg to slide the material off over her foot, placing her calf on his shoulder before he done the same with her other leg.

Gabriella felt the cool ear of the room drift over her now fully naked body, mixing with the heat that was radiating from her, causing her to shiver slightly.

Before she could beg Troy to take her he penetrated her fully, his tip banging up against her cervix as he did so, thanks to the angle he was achieving having her legs around his neck.

A low groan came from Gabriella as Troy wasted no time to set a fast rhythm, his hands gripping her hips tightly, pulling her down to each of his thrusts. The sounds of their sweat covered bodies slapping together sounding throughout the room, only adding to the pleasures each was feeling.

"Troy, oh god, I'm close," Gabriella managed to get out, clenching her eyes closed as she felt the familiar throbbing starting to spread through her stomach.

"Look at me, Gabriella. Watch me as you cum," Troy commanded, moving one of his hands to allow his thumb to put pressure on her clit, rubbing small circles against the bundle of nerves as Gabriella's body tightened before starting to shudder, her cries of Troy's name making it hard for Troy to hold back his own release.

As Gabriella came down off her high she realised Troy hadn't slowed down his actions.

"Again," he whispered fiercely into her ear, using his hands on her hips to move them in a circular motion, grunting as he pounded into her, feeling his balls tighten before he released into her, setting off her second orgasm.

Troy could feel Gabriella's body milking the last drops of cum from him as he struggled to catch his breath, letting his body half collapse onto her still quivering body. His hand softly raked up her body, feeling her sticky skin under his touch before her reached for her restraints, untying Gabriella's wrists, bringing each one to his lips, kissing the red marks softly before Gabriella took his face in her hands, pulling him down to kiss her.

Their kisses were soft, sweet pecks between their heaving breaths before Troy rolled off Gabriella pulling her body to cuddle in next to his as he kissed the top of her head, his hands running up and down her back, lulling her exhausted body and mind into a peaceful sleep in the arms of the man whom she loved.


End file.
